


On Cloud Nine

by Azamatic



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Cutesy, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pythagoras's birthday soon and nobody has a clue. Or do they ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> The result of being on holiday and sleeping in a bed that was too small ! Enjoy ! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know if you liked it or not :)

Pythagoras was a private guy, the type of guy that didn't tell anyone anything about himself. He also didn't like to have things done for him or be the center of attention. He would much rather be the one to do things for people.  
  
Jason has always been the type of person who could be incredibly persuasive, his chiseled looks and warm friendly eyes only added to the easiness.  
  
Pythagoras's brother, Arcas, had been visiting them for the week and Jason thought he would have a chat with him. Booze makes everyone spill their secrets and whatnot, so Jason visited the wine merchant earlier in the day to stock up.  
  
Jason found out that Pythagoras's favorite color was in fact purple and not blue, he hated the cheese with blue lines in it, he prefers to sleep in the day, oh and it was his birthday tomorrow.  
  
Jason was at a loss for words, how could his closest friend not tell him about his own birthday! As soon as he found this out, he hurried out the door as quick as his legs could carry him.  
  
Sadly, some things to make a birthday cake simply didn't exist at this time. So he managed to pick up a few ingredients to make some bread, and also some fruit to make it sweet and that little bit nicer.  
  
He also managed to get a hold of a new notebook which Pythagoras could record his work and findings in. He went that step further and had the book bound in a stunning purple fabric which looked rough to the eye, but incredibly soft to the touch.  
  
It was the day of Pythagoras's birthday, so he acted like nothing was happening. He happened to notice Jason, Hercules, Arcas and Medusa acting incredibly shifty, but then again, he was too busy thinking of new theories to even notice them properly.  
  
He returned to the house as soon as he had finished his studies. As he was approaching the top of the stairs near the door, he could hear whispering and shuffling from inside, so he proceeded with caution and entered.  
  
He was totally took by surprise at the sheer amount of noise that three people could make. "SURPRISE!" they all shouted.  
  
Pythagoras was totally caught off guard. "I don't understand, how did you all know?"  
  
"That would be me," Arcas raised his hand, "and me" Jason also raised his hand.  
  
Hercules had supplied the drink and Medusa sorted the food.  
  
He moved to the table to open the carefully wrapped package, He could then see the brand new notebook Jason had got him.  
  
As he skimmed over the book, a tear slipped onto the wrapping.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just glad to have such wonderful friends!" he replied with a smile.  
  
As he settled in for a night with his friends, he felt incredibly happy and valued.  
  
He felt like he was on cloud nine


End file.
